Short Advanceshipping Fics
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Ficlets, drabbles dedicated the pairing of Ash and May.
1. Advanceshipping Week 2016

Advanceshipping Week 2016

To celebrate Advanceshipping week from 15th-21st of November I have written some drabbles to celebrate the great week and awesome shipping.

* * *

Sun & Moon

He was her ray of sunshine and she was his dazzling moon. There was not a second that goes by where May does not think about him. She never stops thinking about him because she loves him to pieces. He was the reason she was able to be the strong woman she was today. As she walked down the red carpet with her arm wrapped in his father's arm, she saw Ash from the distance and decided that she wanted to watch the sun and moon go down with him.

* * *

Until Next Time

It was the end of one journey, but the beginning of another for Ash and May. They both had an amazing adventure in Unova, but now it was time for them both to go home. They were very confident that the two would reunite again. And until the next time, Ash and May held their half of the ribbon tucked tightly into their hearts.

* * *

Festival

It was a magnificent night. May felt amazing in her traditional kimono, she felt just like a princess. Not only that, she felt as if she was on the verge of womanhood. She chose to dance with Ash at the festival, and she never regretted it. Ten years later, her dancing partner was now her husband and father to her kids.

* * *

Medieval

King Ash of Kanto and Queen May of Hoenn were two of the most powerful monarchs to exist in the Pokemon Kingdom. Their love was like Romeo and Juliet with a happier ending. A tale greater than any love story that Disney could put together. They produced a son named Red who grew up to become the most powerful pokemon trainer in history.

* * *

Seasonal Montage

On a morning of spring, Ash and May escape to Sinnoh on a luxury cruise on S.S Anne to enjoy the fine food and tough trainers. By the time that summer arrived, they were on dazzling dates out in Kalos. In Autumn they took strolls around the park. In winter they kept themselves warm ready for Christmas.

* * *

Chaos

Chaos was a great friend of May Maple. Wherever she went, chaos was certain to follow. Ash didn't mind one bit, he personally enjoyed the chaos that May could offer.

* * *

Free Choice

If May could chose who she would spent the rest of her life with, it would be with Ash Ketchum. To her, it was a very free choice.


	2. Drabble Challenge A-F

Kudos to Xanny and Wubbzy from Advancers for this fun challenge. I found it quite hard to keep everything exactly 100 words.

* * *

 **Advance**

The young couple rested their backs against the sofa. Their bottoms sank into the plush cushions as the girl leaned on the boy's shoulder. The boy, named Ash placed a paper napkin on his lap. Afterwards he poured his partner, May a glass of sparkling sake.

"Wow! Isn't that a pretty colour?" May said with excitement, admiring the pink liquid with crystal bubbles swimming around. "What was the drink called?"

Ash spun the red bottle round so that the logo faced them. He picked it up and observed the floral font.

"Advance: Strawberry flavoured sake."

They had high expectations for tonight.

 ** Berry**

There was a rustling battle for sunlight between luscious plump berries and prickly green leaves. As unsuspecting incests nibbled away, strange noises could be heard inside a wobbling tent.

A tiny rouge wurmple drags itself towards the tent. It was eager to see what was going on. A multicoloured cap and a red banana poked out from the tent.

The wurple's mother carried her child back on the trees.

"You shouldn't venture out too far," she lectured. "You could be killed or captured!"

"What were those humans doing inside the tent?" the wurmple asked.

"You're far too young to know."

 ** Crane  **

It was a bland and wet day in the outskirts of the wetlands. The cranes named Matt and Phil bathed their feet in a puddle as they began to tweet about their favourite love stories.

"Have I told you about Romeo and Juliet?" Matt chirped.

"Yes!" Phil replied.

"Edward and Bella?"

"Yeah!" Phil was exhausted.

"Anthony and Cleopatra?"

"I already know."

"The 50 shades?"

"Even worse!"

"Naruto and Hinata?"

"Naruto and Sakura were a better match!"

"What about Ash and May?" Matt exclaimed.

"Oh," Phil responded. "No I haven't heard about them. Do tell me more."

 ** Disaster**

"Today was a disaster!" May screamed, straining her throat with paint dripping from the tips of her hair.

"Today was a delight," Ash hissed. The palm of his mouth disguised a cheeky grin. "I was great with those guns."

"Max was it you that shot me?" May barked, pointing the blame at her little brother.

Max stammered, throwing his hands in the air. "No it wasn't me I swear."

"Who ever did this to me," May vowed, "it will be the death of them."

"Sorry guys." Ash roared with laughter. He thought May was so adorable when she wad mad.

 ** Evening**

The day had ended and the evening took over.

An artistic display of cakes and little snacks filled the large table. The hungry guests sipped their drinks as they helped themselves to rainbow cakes, hot octopus balls, nutritious green tea, fine wine, golden beer and fresh sushi.

Everything seemed to have fallen into place with everyone gathered around the dining table having a banquet to celebrate Ash and May's wedding. May was now known as Mrs. Ketchum. It was one of the greatest honours that she had ever received.

A red appeared in a odd position on May's white dress.

 **Foe**

Ash and May were the best of friends and complete and utter soul mates. But when it came to the magical book series written by J.K Rowling, they were fierce competitive shipping foes.

Ash shipped Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from the Harry Potter series. He liked to stick to the canon pairings and thought they made a nice pair.

May however shipped Harry Potter with Hermione Granger. Their chemistry left such an impact on May. Their interactions pulled a chord on her heart. It just made sense.

Ash and May had shipping debates every night over the two ships.


	3. Drabble Challenge G-N

Gym

"This gym is great," May sighed. "Look at all these miners working hard."

Ash closed his eyes and leaned towards May. He was pretending to pay attention, but he had his eyes on the KFC lighting up the dark cave. When he leaned against the May the boat churned towards one side. The water was shallow but there was enough water to sail them to the gym leader.

He couldn't wait to challenge Jim Lee Da: the first official pokémon Gym leader from Vietnam.

"I'll be cheering for you," May said, kissing him.

Ash had the whole day planned out.

Heaven & Hell

Ash and May entered the building shaped as a heart. They didn't know what to expect until they saw the pink Nurse Joy cosplaying as an angel.

"Welcome to Heaven & Hell's pokémon Centre," Nurse Joy announced with a maternal smile.

"Thanks," May said as she tried to step back.

"What kind of pokémon centre is it?" Ash asked.

"Would you like to go to Heaven or Hell together?"

"Huh?" Ash was stunned.

"Depending on your choice that will be the kind of room you will have tonight."

"Heaven of course!"

"Good choice," Nurse Joy said, handing the keys over.

Isolated

"Please don't slam the door!" May begged. Her legs crumbled to the floor.

"You betrayed me," Ash snarled. He marched over to her and rammed her against the wall with his hands around her neck. "I almost got arrested. All my achievements could have been taken away from me."

"No!" she screamed. "I would never betray you. Now please. Let me out of these chains."

"Not until you apologize."

"Why should I apologize when I've done nothing wrong. Just because all the others left you doesn't mean I will. I'm different to everyone else. Please..."

"No one was suppose to know!"

Joke

"Is Drew dead?"

"It was only meant to be a joke," Ash insisted as he slipped into the red puddle.

"What have you done?" May gasped. She threw herself against Ash. "You're not joking any-more. You've turned evil."

Ash's eyes became red as he pulled May even closer to his face and embraced her with a dangerous kiss.

May thought that everything was all a hallucination. She was praying that it was, but at the same time the power of their lips meeting felt so intense that she felt she had been warped into another dimension.

"I must be dreaming," May whispered.

King

Hades had perished. The Pokémon League of the Nether Regions had a new champion. As Hades was also the Lord of the Underworld, Hell had a new sovereign. A mortal boy who desired to be a pokémon master above everything else. He was Ash Ketchum: The Demon King.

Pikachu faithfully stood by his side as he leaned on Ash's shoulder. His demon subjects were curious to if Ash had anyone in mind that he would like to be his bride.

Out of the many choices he had, he chose a sweet pokémon coordinator from Littleroot Town. Her name was May.

Lemons

"Would you like a sherbet lemon?" Ash asked, presenting a yellow bag of sweets to May.

She shook her head. "No thank-you, I find them far too sharp for my liking."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. They were the best candy ever in his opinion. "Okay then."

Within five minutes the bag of sweets were gone.

May giggled to herself as she thought of a really funny joke. "I like your lemons better to be honest."

"WHAT?" Ash shrieked. "But I don't have any lemons? I don't get it."

"Don't make me show you what I mean."

"Now I'm really afraid."

Morning

The moon was sleeping and the sun was awake. Golden rays of sunshine beamed onto the young couple as the alarm clock roared for their attention. May was the first to get up. Her top body floated around the bed as her arms stretched out above the table.

"Wake up Ash!" May whispered. "It's a beautiful morning."

Ash was pretending to snore. She could tell when he was faking it because it would always sound like a cat purring. His real snores were less pleasant.

"It's a perfect day for a big breakfast and to start some pokémon training!"

"LET'S GO!

Nothing

"What's up with you?" Ash asked May.

May shrugged her shoulders as she fixed her hair and make-up. "I don't know," she muttered. "Nothing. What's up with you."

"HEY!" Ash barked marching towards the mirror. "There's no need for that cheek."

"There's no need to start a fight," May moaned.

"I really want to get going!"

"Then go!" May reapplied her lipstick.

Ash dragged May away from the mirror. "Look, you're beautiful just the way you are and you don't need to spent 300 hours doing your make-up. Now this is a place I can't go without you, so let's go!"


	4. Drabble Challenge O-U

Orange

May loved oranges.

It wasn't her favourite colour nor was it her favourite fruit. But she loved the brightness and the zest it had contained. It was the colour of her starter and the colour of her first console. She still have the game-boy in her room somewhere.

She observed Ash and Pikachu pigging out on some oranges that have fallen from the trees. Watching them eat the oranges made May feel nostalgic. To her, orange reminded her of love, of Hoenn, of her first pokémon, and now it can remind May of the love of her life as well.

People

People are people so why should it be that Ash and May should get along so awfully well? He was a boy and she was a girl, it couldn't have been any more obvious.

At first they thought they were out of each other's leagues. But the more differences that they found in each other, the more that they found that they were both similar in many ways.

Passion for food.

Desire to be the best.

Thirst for adventure.

Loyal to friendship.

They didn't have to say it, but they adored each other. That was why luvdisc swam around them.

Queen

Another bandit bites the dust. And another one down and another three down. They all went to meet their maker. May was the killer Queen. She was on the hunt for Ash Ketchum, the new mafia boss of Team Rocket. She had to know why.

Why did it all come down to this?

Why was there a bloody bath when there could have been a trail of passion.

"We could have been great together!" May screamed, firing more bullets. "You were the first man that I ever loved."

"We can still be great together!"

Ash's voice and hand crept behind her.

Reunited

It was the reunion of all reunions.

Ash and May hadn't seen each other since the war. May was forced to work as a spy for the government as Ash was forced to squat in campsites and be ready to sacrifice themselves for king and country.

It was all over.

Peace at last.

The hug only lasted for thirteen seconds, but they had both been waiting for years to be able to do it.

"Are you still up for marrying me?"

May slapped Ash on the cheek. "Don't be so silly. Of course I want to marry you, Ash Ketchum!"

Separated

It had been a whole hour since Ash and May separated.

Ash crawled onto the bed and depended on it to conceal his red and puffy eyes. He could never forgive himself. He knew that he had made a terrible mistake. He was never going to get any sleep with the constant tossing and turning.

Even when his eyes did eventually close and he went to sleep he would only treated by nightmares dressed as pleasant dreams. But he had to let her go. She deserved a beautiful prince oozing with charisma.

Ash hoped that May would find her prince.

Time

"Have you got some spare time?"

"Of course," she said to him. "I've always got time for you."

Ash chuckled. "That's great. Why don't we go to Nandos. I've herd their chicken is good."

"I've been there and it's great."

"WHAT! MAY HOW COULD YOU GO TO NANDOS WITHOUT ME?"

"How many times have you been to McDonald's without me?"

"Never!"

"That's a lie."

"Maybe once."

"Actually I don't fancy Nandos tonight," May confessed.

"Me neither," Ash admitted. "I really need to eat something healthy. Too much junk food isn't good."

"Sushi?"

"That's a great idea. Let's go and have Sushi tonight."

Understanding

Peace and understanding was the secret to any long lasting relationship. Ash and May sat with their son, Alex. their little boy had been depressed all day because his girlfriend had cheated on him and decided to leave him for another guy.

"Why does this happen to me?" Alex moaned. "Now my life is over."

"Of course it isn't," May insisted. It's only just began. You deserve better than her anyway."

"Huh?"

"Listen to your mother," Ash advised Alex, patting his hair. "Sometimes you've got to wait for the right person to come along. There's nothing wrong with being single.


	5. Drabble Challenge V-Z

Advanceshipping Drabble Challenge V-Z

Vanity

May didn't care if the world thought she was vain. She had every reason to be so. She had everything her heart desired. She squeezed her new groom's hand and kissed the black lightning bolts on his cheek.

People used to tease him at school about it. They used to call him weird, dumb and ugly. They were only words, but they were enough to destroy a toddler's soul. If it wasn't for pokémon, he wouldn't be the confident individual he was today.

She had her fair share of them too. Those bullies in the playground were a distant memory.

World

"You're the biggest wubbzy in the word!" May yelled, straining her voice.

Ash's lips trembled, as he tilted his head. "May... what's a wubbzy?"

"It's a..."

"You've just made that word up haven't you?" Ash folded his arms and bit his lip.

May shook her head.

"I've never seen the word in the dictionary."

"Since when did you read the dictionary?"

"Good point," Ash admitted. "Now what's a wubbzy."

Ash was right, she had made up the word on a whim. She had invented a new word. "It's a nice term for someone who lives in Kanto."

"Someone like me?"

"That's right!"

X-ray

Dr. Xannytoes' eighth patient of the day was a young trainer accompanied by Pikachu and his brunette girlfriend. He took the young man to the X-ray to look at his hand.

The patient, named Ash had his hand crushed by his snorlax. Dr Xannytoes hoped that the damage would not be serious. After a vigilant examination the conclusion was clear.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"broken hand," Dr. Xannytoes said. He looked over at his girlfriend. "Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and lots of spoiling."

"Can I still do my training?" Ash asked.

"Of course you can Ash!

Years

Three quarters of a century had replaced May's chocolate locks with silver strands. Her husband wore a hat to hide his baldness. He couldn't do much about the beer belly because he could no longer walk. They had their adventure and their children. Then their children had their adventure and had children of their own.

May had hoped that he would remain young and beautiful forever. For years sharing a bed with Ash Ketchum was just as good. Though she didn't like his snoring or his eggy farts very much.

They loved each other more now than they ever did.

Zoo

"WAKE UP DADDY!" Alex cried out, jumping on Ash's bed. "MUMMY SAID THAT WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!"

Ash groaned. "It's fair too early to get up. It's only six in the morning."

"DADDY!" Zelda said with enthusiasm. "Mummy's cooked us all a full English."

Ash shot his eyes open, rolled out of bed and jumped down the stairs to take his place as the head of the table.

Alex stood on Ash's mattress. He looked at his sister who simply shrugged her shoulders.

"How do you do that?" he gasped.

"The way to Daddy's heart is through his stomach!"


	6. Advanceshipping in Hogwarts

**Ash As A Gryffindor Student**

The two lions snuggled up nicely by the crimson fireplace. And by lions, no we don't mean the actual lions. Of course we don't. By lions we mean two Hogwarts students that belonged to the Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts House has been home to many things including great loves, but the great love was yet to come. Ash Ketchum and May Maple were two of the greatest students since Harry Potter and his comrades in the second wizarding war. Ash and May challenged the old ways and defended against those who were unable to defend themselves. During their times as pokémon trainers they had witnessed the power of friendship and how prejudice against anything was stupid upon all grounds.

Many students sing it when they walk past holding hands. It annoys them, but they don't do anything about it. It showed them that they've made it in life. Eventually they started to like Peeves song even though it was rude and quite inaccurate. Argus Filch, the caretaker was convinced that one of these days they were gonna catch Ash and May doing some bondage shit in the dungeons. Filch explained that there was a time when the detentions used to be rough. They would be hanging by their thumbs in the dungeons and he admitted that he missed the screaming. Maybe he was hoping that Ash and May would get up to something. They were mortified, how disgusting: they were kids!

Peeves had also written a song just for Ash and May.

 _Ancient Ash Ketchum and Mini May Maple sitting in a tree  
G, oh deary me  
They were both ugly but what can they do  
Everyone thought they belonged in the zoo  
Ash is slowpoke who totally stinks of piss  
May is a weirdo who secretly thinks it's bliss  
When they look in the mirror it would be sure to crack  
So I told them to wear a nice sack  
And don't forget to put a sock at the end of it  
We don't want you breeding another git  
Ash is a big dollop of trash  
May is really really really really gay  
Aww aren't you guys so cute.  
If I stare at you any longer, I might puke._

* * *

 **Ash As A Hufflepuff**

Ash Ketchum had been sorted into Hufflepuff House. For some reason, everybody assumed that Hufflepuff was the worst of the Hogwarts Four, especially from the jeering crowds of the Slytherin table with their pure blood beliefs. He was what they called a half-blood; his mother, was a witch and his dad was a muggle. He never his dad much, so he had no idea if he knew or how he would react. His older siblings, Red, Leaf and Silver were squibs. It didn't matter to him or his mother about their magical status. Ash came from a society that dedicated themselves to living in harmony with pokémon

Despite being a well loved student in Hufflepuff, he also had many friends outside of his house. Brock Harrison and Misty Waterflower were both Ravenclaw students and he travelled with a lot during the summer holiday. His girlfriend, May Maple was a Forefinger student. Ash and his girlfriend were sitting quietly in the library, trying to finish their homework as the topic of houses came to discussion.

"I wish you were in my house," May admitted. "I think you're so brave, braver than all the boys in my year."

Ash remembered the time when his hat was under the sorting hat. The hat struggled to find him a house. Some people seemed disappointed that he wasn't in Gryffindor which was considered the most popular house. Slytherin was considered the best and also for bad cookies and Ravenclaw was the home of many great minds. It was rumoured that Hufflepuff was for the leftovers. Ash knew that all the rumours were wrong. He had known cowards that had been placed in Gryffindor. Jessie and James were Slytherin students but they had shown kindness at moments. He was determined to prove them all wrong. Hufflepuff was just as great as Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

To Ash, Hufflepuff showed him how it was possible to create a fair and well balanced society. He learned the importance of love and how to care for animals and nature. And another plus side was that the Hufflepuff Basement was also close to the kitchen so it was easy to get food. And because of Ash and the help of his other friends that were pokémon trainers, the head mistress and ministry of magic allowed pokémon to be brought into the Hogwarts grounds. Ash thought that said it all, Hufflepuff was a brilliant house and he thought that all of the houses were great in their own special way. There was no such thing as a bad Hogwarts House.

* * *

 **Ash As A Ravenclaw**

Red and blue. The colours were considered rivals, but also considered as lovers. May Maple was a idol Gryffindor student: full of bravery and often reckless. She had put herself in danger many times in the name of good. She was hero to both the pokémon world and the wizarding world. Her partner was Ash Ketchum, a Ravenclaw student. He didn't look it, but Ash was full of wisdom, intelligence and wit that he had refined as a pokémon trainer and a student at Hogwarts. Together they formed an organisation known as The Advancers. The organisation's meetings took place in the room of requirements. When it was already occupied, they used the great hall or the dungeons.

The Advancers was made to fight against the unfair treatment of muggle-borns by Professor Trump, the muggle studies teacher. When Professor Sanders, the defence against the dark arts teacher heard about The Advancers he volunteered to help along with Professor Corbyn, the potions headmaster. Professor Longbottom also decided to help out and offered points to every student who decided to join.

"The advancers is going great," May squealed in excitement. "Before it was just you and me."

"Now look at it!" Ash said. "It's the entire school and we've got a mixture of all four houses here and that's even more awesome."

"I'm going to build a wall and make the muggles pay for it," Professor Trump announced. "And then I'm going to be the headmaster of Hogwarts and I will sue the minister of magic for every dollar they have if I don't get my way."

"We don't use dollars here you idiot!" Professor Longbottom snapped. "And there's no change in hell that you will ever become headmaster of Hogwarts ARE YOU READY ADVANCERS?"

Their bodies had never been so fucking ready in their life. Once again the wizarding world it was another moment where love conquered.

* * *

Ash As A Slytherin

All Slytherins were bad! That was the famous myth. Slytherin was the house of the famous Merlin and Lord Voldemort aka the most darkest wizard of all time. The Black family and Malfoy family were also notorious clans that joined the house. It was true that many of the most notorious criminals in the wizarding world belonged to Slytherin, but other houses also had their bad share of villains If May wanted to make the myth more accurate she would say that Slytherins can be bad, apart from from one: Ash Ketchum! She didn't understand why Ash was in Slytherin. His kind nature, bravery and wit made him more suited in the other houses instead of Slytherin. It was so weird seeing Ash with a green and silver serpent as his crest.

On the train, Ash had always said that he would have loved to have been in Gryffindor just like his mother, but the Sorting Hat had other arrangements. Then May wondered if Ash's ambitions to be a Pokémon master were a reason why he was placed into Slytherin. She was a red lion herself, but she wanted her mate to be with her too. She often sneaked into the Slytherin Dungeon at night to be with Ash. Ash had made his own space so that nobody would notice May. Technically they were not suppose to be in each other's common rooms, especially at night. Ash and May hadn't been caught, yet! But it was useful, Ash was amazing in defence against the dark arts and often helped May with her homework. May often helped Ash with all the other subjects like charms and transfiguration.

Last night they had spent all night turning their Pokémon into water goblets as part of their homework. Pikachu hated it, but the electric mouse was still willing to help Ash and May pass their classes. Everything about Hogwarts felt surreal, they were so far away from the world of Pokémon battles that they knew and loved. They knew all about the epic legend of Harry Potter and learned the accounts of people who were there. Professor Sampson Oak's daughter-in-law was also a teacher here, so Ash knew three Professor Oaks.

"Don't forget that it's Quiddich tomorrow," May reminded him.

Ash pumped his fists together and grinned. "I know! And I'm going to catch that snitch before you do. Slytherins are gonna win!"


	7. I'm Taking You Home

Something I've recycled and used in my Serebii Yuletide Assignment fic: The Wallet. I'm planning on writing more horror fics in the future.

 **I'm Taking You Home**

I just want this month to be over. My parents: dead. Max: in a coma. They want to pull the plug. They tell me it's kinder for my little brother to be with his parents. It's a waste. He's too smart and clever to be chained to machines. Anger boils my blood and clenches my fists. I slam the table again like I do every night. My friend's babysitting the kids, but what if he comes for them too? No, I can't bear it. I know I can't save myself... but If I can save what's left of my friends... anything to end this curse.

I want to scream, but the gasping pulls me down. A cold hand presses against my shoulder. I look in the mirror: there's nobody there. A shadow zooms across the room, but I can't tell what it is. I follow the shadow into the sitting room. How could it have gotten in: the door's locked. I'm alone. Ash isn't here to protect me anymore.

My knees jolt to the floor as a familiar face sends shivers down my face. The shadow evolves into a man: a tall, beautiful and muscular man. It's Ash: my love. The light of my life and every single love cliche one can muster from the back of one's head. At the same time: it's not him. His once golden tan is now blank, bringing out his red eyes and black hair. No...why are his eyes red - they're brown.

The man I love... the father of my children... has turned into A MONSTER! He's fucked up beyond recognition. How could it have all come to this? Memories come flooding in my mind. The old good days where we travelled the world and had exciting adventures.

By the way, he grins at me, I know I should run. If I don't get the hell out of here, I'll die. But something makes me want to stay.

"What are you doing here?" I yell.

"Oh May... my love... why are you angry. I thought you couldn't _wait_ to see me."

"I'm h-happy to s-see you, it's just..."

His grip on my throat silences me. His other arm cradles my hair. "I've...come...to...take...you...home...with...me..."

"I am home!"

"I mean the special place. Somewhere only we know."

The last thing I feel is his ice-cold kiss consuming my soul.


End file.
